Halo 3:The Rookie
by death7559
Summary: The Rookie. One of those strong, silent, types. Now he's trapped, out manned, out manevered, and out gunned. Then he makes contact with commander Jane shepard and helps hunt down a traitorous spectre. All while looking for a way back home. The Rookie's back, lean and very, very mean.


**Hello people. It has taken me over al year to have the balls to post this so, read and enjoy.**

**UNSC Double tap**

**May 3, 2553 8 months after war's end**

**In orbit around UNSC colony Draco III**

In the background Buck talked, gave orders, and made ready. And through it all the rookie slept. In the beginning, buck would have woken him up,(or had Romeo wake him up), made him listen, but as time went on Buck realized if he just gave him the data, he would learn it, better than anyone in the save for Captain Veronica Dare. Realizing he had several hours till drop he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**SSV Normandy**

**May 3, 2183**

**Approaching Arcturus Prime relay **

"Thrusters… check. Navigation… check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift… just under 1500 K". This was from Jeff "Joker" Moreau, the Normandy's pilot.

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased".

"I hate that guy".

"Nihlus gave you a compliment… so you hate him"? This question came from Kaidan Alenko, current co-pilot and ground pounder.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhole. So that's incredible"!

"Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid".

"You're paranoid. The council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment".

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story".

Then Shepard, who had been standing there listening, entered the conversation with "You always expect the worst".

"Well, bad feelings are an occupational hazard. We don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason, so what are we doing here?

Before the conversation could go even more off topic the board's beeped and Captain Anderson's voice came over the intercom. "Joker! Status report"!

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid".

"Good. Find a comm. Buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime".

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is heading your way".

"He's already here, Lieutenant".

"Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm. Room for a debriefing".

"You get that, Commander".

"I'm on my way".

Commander Shepard turned and headed towards the comm. Room as the conversation between joker and Kaidan continued.

"Pff. Is it me or does the captain always sound a little pissed off"?

"Only when he's talking to you, Joker".

**UNSC Double Tap**

**May 3, 2553 16:30 hours**

**In orbit around UNSC colony Draco III**

"Wake up butter cup". The Rookie woke up just in time to dodge the butt of Romeo's sniper rifle going towards his head. He ducked low, then came up and sent a series of quick jabs towards Romeo, catching him off guard. Romeo stumbled back, gasping for air and trying to fend off rookie's attack at the same time. Then he stopped, realizing at the rookie was not pressing his advantage. Instead he was glaring at Romeo, silent and angry.

"Come on, it is my job to wake you up". The glaring continued to the point where Romeo sighed, turned around, and walked to where the squad was gearing up. He walked to the opposite wall where an ODST drop pod was located, his name labeled across the top of it. He opened it, where stored inside the cramped space was a collection of weapons that any marine would kill to have. It contained specialized versions of the ODST M6S Automag, ODST Silenced M7 SMG, MA5B Assault rifle, SRS99CS2 Sniper rifle, M45 Tactical shotgun, and finally the M319 Grenade launcher, as well as a collection of Frag, brute spiker, plasma, and flame grenades.

After checking his weapon's to make sure they functioned he turned around and headed to the briefing area. He might as well know where he was going.

**SSV Normandy**

**May 3, 2183 16:30 hours**

**20 minutes from Eden Prime**

Commander Jane Shepard of the alliance navy walked down the corridor, the buzz of an upcoming operation all around her. As she traveled she reviewed the ground team for the mission. First up was Jenkins, a rookie marine who was eager to impress. Luckily the dangers of Jenkins were balanced out by Kaidan Alenko, a veteran soldier who was also a bionic. She stored these thoughts as she entered the comm. Room where Nihlus stood, waiting for her, alone. Not good.

"Ah, Commander Shepard I was hoping you'd get here first. It would give us a chance to talk".

"What about"? Shepard answered carefully, a bit defensive.

"I'm interested in this world we're going to, Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful.

"I've never been there".

"But you know of it, it's become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity cannot only establish colonies across the galaxy but also protect them. But how safe is it really"?

"Do you know something"?

"Your people are still newcomers Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the alliance truly ready for this?

Shepard was confused, part of her thought it was a threat. Another thought it was only a question. Then she turned, seeing that Captain Anderson had been listening to the conversation. But, he didn't seem angry only apprehensive. Then he spoke, to both of them.

"I thing it's time we told the commander what's really going on".

Nihlus entered the conversation, talking more to Shepard then to Anderson.

"This mission is more than a simple shakedown run".

"I figured there was something you weren't telling us".

Anderson then spoke, his voice calm and quiet.

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems online".

"What's the payload Captain"?

"A research team to Eden Prime unearthed a beacon during an excavation. It was prothean".

"What else can you tell me"?

"This is big Shepard, the last time humanity made a discovery like this; it jumped our technology forward 200 years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facility's to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the citadel for proper study.

At this point, Nihlus re-entered the conversation.

"Obviously this goes far beyond mere human interest's commander. This discovery could affect every species in council space".

Shepard, thought a bit stunned nodded and asked "We expecting trouble, Captain"?

Nihlus laughed "I'm always expecting trouble".

Anderson turned to Shepard "There's more Shepard". "Nihlus is here to evaluate you. He wants to see you in action".

"What's going on, Captain"?

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come".

Nihlus "You held off an enemy assault during the blitz single-handed. You showed not only courage but also incredible skill. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres".

"Why would a turian want a human in the Spectres"?

Nihlus looked offended at the question. "Not all turians resent humanity. Some of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy… and to the Spectres. We are an elite group. It's rare to find an individual with the skills we seek. I don't care that you're human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job".

Shepard thought for a second then nodded. "Just tell me what I have to do".

Nihlus "I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden prime will be the first of several missions together.

Anderson "You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the Normandy ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission".

Shepard "Just give the word, Captain".

Anderson "We should be getting close to Eden-

Suddenly joker interrupted "Captain! We've got a problem".

Anderson "What's wrong, Joker"?

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this"!

Anderson "Bring it up on screen".

The screen flashed to life and started showing to firefight. Multiple soldiers were firing at off-screen enemies. Then a female soldier in red and white armor, firing a assault rifle, ran towards the cameraman, knocking him down while she shouted "Get down"!

Then a panicked officer came onscreen. "We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: heavy casualties! We can't… argh!... –eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need—" The officer went down, obviously dead. Then the screen started shaking, the screen tilting to the sky, in time to show the biggest ship Shepard had ever seen. What looked to be a giant black hand, surrounded by lightning and dark clouds.

Joker "Just cuts out after that. No comm.. traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing".

Anderson "Reverse and hold at 38.5". 38.5 being the clearest image of the hand ship. "Status report".

Joker "Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area".

"Take us in joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated".

Nihlus "A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon".

Anderson "Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold. Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in".

Shepard took one long last look, then walked out the door to get Jenkins.


End file.
